Five Shades of Purple
by Under the Blue Sea
Summary: This is my first Chair story. It will be a series of 5 little Chair moments that had something to do with the color purple. It will travel through the ages and explore our favorite character's development.
1. First Meeting

**21 shades of purple**

Chapter 1-First Meeting

When five-year-olds go to the playground they usually wear something comfortable like jeans, or if they're the offsprings of Manhattan's elite, they're dressed in custom-made Juicy Couture velvet jumpsuits. But not her, not Blair Cornelia Waldorf. She had to wear her cute, cream, Eleanor Waldorf original dress with matching shoes and a bow at the top of her head.

Dorota looks irritated. Sure thing she loves her jobs and she adores Miss Blair, as she could do anything for this little devil, but she has crossed the lane. She knew it wasn't Miss Blair's fault but a combination of Mistress Eleanor's continuous instruction to act like a lady and Master Harold's obsession to spoil her and treat her like a princess. Miss Blair is in need of someone to control her. NOW!

* * *

Five o'clock. They were late. Dorota has set a play date with other three maids-nannies-au pairs and the kids they look after at Central Park's playground. The two things these four women have in common is that they all come for a European country and are hired to look after for little UES devils that could use some company. Dorota hopes these three children will be Miss Blair's friends for long time. After all she likes hanging out with Carla, Lena and Hilda.

* * *

An hour later, Dorota realizes that Miss Blair is a lost case. The other three kids were playing happily with each other. Dorota looks at Miss Blair, standing alone, looking at the ducks and definitely not acting like a normal five-year-old girl. The two boys of their little group, Nathaniel Archibald and Charles Bass, are running around and it seems like a strong friendship is building between them, while the blond girl, Serena Van der Woodsen is the sunshine of the playground. What is wrong with Miss Blair?

Chuck Bass felt happy, because Chuck Bass just got himself a friend. His first one! Running around with Nathaniel feels so good! When they first arrived, he and his Italian nanny Carla, he was scared. He had never had any friends. He looked around. The three kids have the same age as him. Two girls and one boy. Oh, he wants a friend! The girls left, the one, the blond- Serena, to the slide, the other, Clair, no Blair, to the little pond. The boy comes closer.

"Hey, my name is Nathaniel Archibald, but you can call me Nate. Wanna be friends?"

"I've never had a friend" he sounds so naïve. He doesn't like it. He is Chuck Bass after all.

"Being friends is easy. We can play together and tell each other secrets, like my cousins do."

"We can be friends, Nathaniel."

"Nate"

"I will call you Nathaniel. It suits you more. I'm Chuck Bass."

"Let's play Chuck!" said Nathaniel happily.

They play together for long time. It is nice. They run towards the small lake where Blair is sitting. Nathaniel doesn't pay attention and run into her, destroying her bow. She starts crying. She shouldn't be crying. She is a doll and dolls don't cry.

"Please stop crying! Chuck, now it's time to come here and help! Stop crying. Oh! My mom and Lena would kill me!" Nathaniel tries to help her, but he does nothing.

Chuck comes closer.

"You… des…stroyed my b-boooowwww!" says Blair between sobs.

Chuck decides to take some action.

"Blair, please stop! We will help you! Nathaniel, go find Serena and don't tell anything to Carla and the others." Nate leaves to find Serena.

"Now, relax and stop crying. Your friend, Serena, will be here and she will know what to do."

"She is not my friend. I don't have any friends." she answers quietly and sincerely. She looks at her hands.

Chuck realizes that this girl is as alone as he is. He wants to change that.

"Don't worry and please don't cry. I can be your friend. Nate and Serena too. They are so nice. We can have our little group."

Serena and Nate, who heard him saying that, are more than happy to be part of that group.

"Oh yes!" they both agree.

"We could be the Non-judgmental breakfast club!" says Blair.

"What is non-judgmental?" asks Serena.

"It means that we are going to keep each other's secrets and without judging them" replies Chuck.

"I see" says Nate.

"We can have roles" agrees Serena. "Blair can be our Queen B. Nate will be the white knight. Chuck, you'll be the King and I'll be the princess".

Chuck looks around "Do we all agree?" They nod. "It's settled then."

When the two blonds return to the playground, Blair turns to look to the boy next to her.

"Thank you for everything, but most of all for being my first friend."

"You're better?"

"Yes" she simply says and turns to leave.

"Hey Waldorf!" he screams her name. She turns. "Promise me that the next time we meet each other you will wear purple."

"Why, Bass?"

"Well, purple is my favorite color. It'll look perfect on you and…"

"And?"

"And a King and a Queen should always wear matching colors…"

"It's a deal, Bass!"

* * *

This is my first Chair story. It will be a series of 21 little Chair moments that had something to do with the color purple. Sorry for any mistakes!

Hope you like it!

xoxo

Under the Blue Sea


	2. First Takedown

A/N:

Hello there! Thank you so much for your response! I hope this chapter will exceed your expectations!

I want to thank all of the people who read, follow, fave and review my story! I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 2- The first takedown

Chuck Bass found his real self at the age of six. As the Non-Judgmental Breakfast Club begins first grade, Chuck realizes that he is the head of the group, as Blair is the mind, Serena the heart and the soul and Nathaniel the body. Out of the blue, these three people become so important for him, more important than his own father.

He gets to know his devious nature when Blair asks him to help her become "Queen Bee" (or "Queen B" at her case) of the playground. He finds it easy; she is a natural queen and mischievous partner. He loves having control over other people. The two of them, and Nathaniel and Serena as well, are loved, admired and envied by others, parents and children. He realizes that with Blair he can have it all. She is sweet with everyone and so lovely on the outside, the perfect daughter, friend, girl, but she hides a little so cute devil inside her. Even his father likes her. After she has everyone at their age wrapped around her little finger, basically because of him and his great communication skills, she says to Chuck that whenever he needs her, she will be there. And that time comes the second week of the first grade.

* * *

The little children, all of them at the age of six, are trying to learn how to read and write simple words. Blair Waldorf is, like always, the best of them. Or maybe not. Truth to be told there is a student who already knows all of that. Bart Bass wants his son to be the best at everything. That is why Chuck learnt how the spell when he was three-years-old.

And that is why he is extremely bored right now. Their teacher, Miss Howard, isn't very fond of the NJBC, well maybe except Blair, she is the perfect student. So, every time Nate and Chuck fall into a long conversation about things six-year-old boys love, she isn't very happy. That is why the boys have got so many detentions. She may not like the others, but she hates Chuck Bass, as he is the reason behind everything. Before the second week of school is over, she decides that she needs to teach that little brat a lesson. The next time she catches him arguing with Nate about cars, she makes him read a long text. He does it all right and she is furious to say at least.

"How many times did I tell you not to read the next chapters?" she asks him.

He looks down. Blair decides to help.

"He didn't do that. I know Chuck for a long time and he has been able to read and write since he was three." The whole classroom was wooed.

"Blair, I know you want to help your friend, but I have to tell you that he is lying. No one is able to do that."

"But, Miss Howard, it's true." Serena interrupts her.

"Do you dare talk to me like that, Serena? Enough is enough. Detention after school, all three of you. Yes, you too Nathaniel. When something is up, it's usually you four behind it. And Chuck, I will call your father." That was it. The thing Chick is afraid of the most, Big Bad Bart learning about his behavior.

He looks scared. Blair knows that it's unfair for him and the rest of the group as well. She looks at Serena besides her, who is ready to burst into tears and turns to Chuck, who sits behind her, next to Nate.

"Don't be afraid, Bass. I will help you." Chuck looks offended.

"I'm not afraid. I'm Chuck Bass." He pauses. "But thank you, Waldorf."

During the break, the NJBC tries to find a way to surpass detention. Blair has a bright idea.

"We can eavesdrop Miss Howard and then threaten her about it!"

"That's genius Blair." Exclaims Serena.

Chuck shakes his head. "It's good, but we can threaten her without proof. After all, we are a bang of six-year-olds that don't really like their teacher. Who is going to believe us?" They all nod.

"I cannot believe what I'm going to say, but Bass is right. Any ideas?"

They all start thinking. Nate suddenly smiles. "We could use my camera. My dad gave it to me and I have it with me today!"

"Great thought, Nathaniel. Let's start operation DTHN."

"Chuck, what does DTHN mean?"

"Destroy Terri Howard Now, Serena." Says Blair and rolls her eyes.

* * *

According to the plan, Nate and Serena will try to distract the other teachers, while Chuck and Blair will go to the Teachers' Lounge to find evidence. Nate and Serena are playing with a ball. Suddenly, she falls and starts crying, complying that she broke her leg. Everyone, but two little devils named Chuck and Blair, gather around her.

The said couple slides quietly into the building and approach the Teachers' Lounge. They open slightly and looked inside. Their eyes go wide and their mouths open. Blair is about to let a quiet scream, when Chuck covers her mouth. She overcomes her shock and takes the camera from Chuck's hands. She takes three or four shoots quickly and turns to him. He looks into her brown eyes, nods and they both start running.

* * *

Few hours later, Terri Howard goes into the Detention room, expecting to find four children waiting for her there. Instead, she comes across a letter that appears to be for her.

_Dear Miss Howard,_

_We are sorry, but we cannot attend detention today. Don't mind us though and don't look for us. In fact if you try to hurt one of us ever again, we will be glad to send these pictures of you and Mr. Smith kissing to your husband and his wife. So, don't even think to punish us again!_

_With unrespect,_

_The Non-Judgmental Club_

_P.s: You may have a copy of the photos, but we have four of our own._

_P.s. 2: This is Charles Bartholomew 'Chuck' Bass, and yes I wrote this letter on my own. I am capable of doing so, since I was three. Ask my father, if you don't believe me._

* * *

Two children are sitting at the back of a limo, travelling through Manhattan, laughing and chatting.

"I would love to see the look at her face when she reads that letter. It will be priceless."

"Of course, princess. I wrote it and how is better at it than Chuck Bass?"

"Confident much, Bass?" Blair looks at him. "You seem a bit of. Do you regret it?"

Chuck laughs. "No. She deserves it. I just…."

"Don't worry, Bass. No one ever enjoys his first time" Blair wings at him and fixes his purple bow tie.

Chuck looks amazed. "Except you…"

She laughs and hits him playfully. And with that the Queen is out of the limousine, entering her building, leaving her Dark King alone.

* * *

It was definately a funny chapter to write. Electronic hugs to anyone who caught the season 1 reference!

Hope you like it!

Xoxo

Under the Blue Sea


	3. The Sleepover

A/N: Thank you all for your response to my story. I'm so excited! This chapter is definitely not my favorite, but it was needed as I plan to follow the TV series plot. Also I wanted to publish a chapter on the last day of 2012.

* * *

Chapter 3- The Sleepover

Eleanor Waldorf is not a good mother. She's often gone to Paris, London or Milan, leaving her only daughter alone with her father. When she is at home, she will constantly criticize her daughter and her choices (always thinking that's her role as a good UES mother).

_ "Darling, you shouldn't have eaten that cake, it wasn't even low-fat!"_

_ "Have you seen Serena lately, dear? Her complexion is just perfect, especially for a six-year-old… This girl should be a model!"_

_ "Learn how to eat properly Blair. There is a food stain on your dress!"_

Surely, these aren't things a little girl should hear from her mother. But Eleanor just cannot do anything better…

* * *

An afternoon during Christmas holidays of 1997-1998, she comes home late at night only to find that her husband is away at Paris and that Blair is spending the night at Bass residence with Charles Bass. A kid, but a Bass nonetheless. New money, bad reputation, even worse combination.

* * *

Chuck asked his father if he could have a sleepover with the Non-Judgmental Breakfast Club during the holidays. His father's answer was a nod, so Chuck planned this evening to be great. Unfortunately, Serena would was at Germany skiing with her brother, her mother and her mother's new boyfriend for the whole Christmas break, while Nathaniel's Grandfather asked him to spend this few weeks with him and his Van Der Bilt family. So, toning it is just him and Waldorf.

They watch some cartoons (Blair always loves fairytales) and then decide to play Monopoly (With Chuck winning, thank you very much), when Eleanor Waldorf comes through the door screaming about how Bart kidnapped her daughter. Blair looks scared and hides herself behind Chuck's back, who is really, really confused. Before either of them could say something, Bart comes from his office, looking rather furious.

"Chuck, I gave my permission to let Miss Waldorf stay here for the night, but you promised to keep it down! Explain yourself, NOW!"

"I don't think he is the one who needs to explain himself, Bart! Why the hell did you kidnap my daughter?!" yells Eleanor.

"Eleanor, what are you doing here? I thought that Blair had your permission! Chuck, explain yourself!"

"You see Dad I thought that too…" Chuck tries to explain, while Blair breaks into tears.

"Mummy, Daddy said he would tell when you return from work. I-I did not want t-t-to cause…" she keeps on sobbing violently. Chuck needs to takes to hold her head tight, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Bart and Eleanor, to make her continue. "… to cause any trouble. Please don't be mad!"

"Mrs. Waldorf, we just want to have some fun together, since we both feel lonely now that Serena and Nathaniel are out of town. We don't mean to cause any trouble!"

"But I cannot understand why Blair tried to hide something like that from me… Did you think that I wouldn't let you come, while your father was easier to manipulate? Don't you trust me Blair?" The little girl stands there, not speaking, her big, brown eyes filled with tears, and Eleanor is furious! "You have to tell Blair!"

Blair starts crying again and whispers something to that Bass brat. To Eleanor she seems weak; while to Chuck eyes she is so brave. But the weirdest thing is that Bart Bass, the man with only one face and no emotions, finds her interesting.

Chuck turns to Eleanor. "Please stop! You are scaring her…"

Eleanor is caught by surprise. She opens and closes her eyes, staring at that problem, called Charles Bass. Blair chooses this time to find her voice again. She looks her mother at the eyes and says:

"Mother, Chuck is right. Please try to keep it down. Mr. Bass, I hope it won't be a problem if my mother and I go somewhere more quite to talk."

"Of course not, Blair. Carla, please show at Blair and her mother the private lounge."

And with that, the three women, well two women and a girl, leave. While Blair is passing by Chuck, she gives him a hug. Chuck looks at his father and he thinks he see him crack a smile at the little Waldorf. But, the next second it disappears and Chuck thinks he has delusions. Bart looks again at his son and he feels something different in his heart. Something warm, unfamiliar. When he speaks his tone is entirely different.

"Chuck, I know we rarely have a father-son discussion, but I want to tell you something important. Don't let this Waldorf girl walk away from you. You two are perfect together. Do you hear me, Charles? Don't let Blair go at any cost!"

Bart turns on his heels and goes to his office, leaving Chuck staring at nowhere, looking both happy and confused.

* * *

Blair walks back to Chuck looking rather happy. "Mama let me stay here at night, if you come to our house tomorrow!" Chuck smiles and is about to say something, before he's interrupted by Eleanor.

"Blair, darling, I'm leaving now. Be a good girl and don't forget what I said about Nate. Good night Charles."

The two children whisper their goodnights, one extremely content and the other puzzled.

"What did your mother mean about Nathaniel?"

Blair turns to Chuck, her smile leaving her face. "Well, you see, she told me, and she is right, that Nate is the perfect gentlemen and Prince Charming, so the best one to become my first love. That is why I want you to help me, making him, as he is your best friend, see that I'm the perfect Princess for him. What do you say, Chuck?"

Chuck looks hurt for a slit second, before masking his true feelings with a look of indifference. "Sure, Waldorf." His tone is not friendly, rather upset or angry, but Blair smiles either way. "Thank you, Bass."

* * *

Bart is watching the exchange between the two kids. Now he understands. Eleanor wants to find a way to persuade her daughter that Chuck is not good enough to be her best boy friend, while trying to make her see that Nathaniel Archibald the one for her, as she probably decided after a long discussion with the Captain. But, since her daughter is as stubborn as she is, Eleanor found that Blair can be friends with Chuck if she makes her believe that Nate is better to be her boyfriend and her Prince Charming, making his son hurting from the inside. At first, Bart wants to go to Eleanor and question her motives, help his son and ease his pain. Then, he thinks again. Maybe it's better for Chuck to deal with pain from little age, so that he won't be damaged later on life, as he, Bart, was after the death of his wife.

* * *

Chuck is more than hurt, as he loses his heart at the sweet age of six. The day Blair gives Nate a kiss on the cheek and agrees to be his girlfriend, after he offered her flowers, purple peonies special created, that Chuck chose and a poem that Chuck wrote, a new Chuck is born. This Chuck doesn't care for anyone, doesn't feel anything. And the legacy of Chuck Bass begins…

* * *

A/N :Please don't hate Blair! I'm a fan of season 1-2 Bart, while I hate Eleanor, but I hope my sentiments about the characters won't make them OOC. What do you think?

Hope you like it! Have a great new year!

Xoxo

Under the Blue Sea


	4. The fight

Chapter 4- The fight

* * *

After Nate and Blair became a couple, the friendship between her and Chuck was put on hold. The dark haired boy is no longer at the top of her priorities, since being the perfect, little daughter, a straight A student, the sweetest best friend, the loveliest girlfriend ever existed and a strong queen to her peers isn't easy, especially for a seven-year-old. Even if she's Blair Waldorf. So, being a good friend to Charles Bass fell behind in her list of priorities somewhere between Christmas and Easter.

Chuck doesn't seem to mind. He is still best friend with Nathaniel and part of the Non-Judgmental Breakfast Club, but he seems lost in his own mind. During the summer, he and Georgina Sharks are the only ones from 1rst Grade to become members of the Gang of Carter Baizer. The other children, Damon, Adam and Eris, are three or four years older than him and Georgina. Their peers respect the gang, mainly because they are afraid of them.

Nathaniel and Serena see the whole gang thing as a new adventure for Chuck and always ask about it, trying to be supportive. On the other hand, Blaire looks down on him for "terrorizing and urging others do whatever Baizer wants." At first, Chuck is hurt by her words, not that he shows any emotion, but not long after he realizes the truth: she secretly wants to be able to do that too.

* * *

Few days after her birthday (she threw a huge party, lovely guests, beautiful gifts), Blair comes across an interesting sight. Chuck is pushing a boy that is a year older than him and almost twice his size, against the wall. Blair goes closer and eavesdrops their conversation.

"Consider yourself warned, Matthew. If you ever again take a look of Georgina Sparks, you'll be dead. Take my word for it!" His voice is low and dangerous.

Blair's mind is running ahead. Sparks is always on her way again, always there to make her trip. She first took Chuck away and now she's trying to take Serena. Something needs to be done.

Chuck, too tired (and too bored) to continue threating Matthew, turns around and comes face to face with Blair. "What are you going here, Waldorf?" He asks and raises an eyebrow.

Blair's eyes open widely from the shock, but she returns his grin. "Same question goes to you, Bass, or should I say mister Corleone?"

Chuck fights the urge to smirk. "Are we jealous Blair? Oh, I know you are." He says more dramatically that Chuck Bass could ever do.

Blair looks confused. "What do you mean Chuck?" Her voice is low, almost scared.

"You don't understand, do you? I mean that you'd love to be in my place, do whatever you want, order everyone around, don't mind anyone. You hide it deep inside you, Blair. It's about time it surpasses your façade, _kitten_."

Blair is taken aback by his words. "Why are you saying that, Bass? I thought you are my friend."

Chuck smiles humorlessly. "I AM your friend, Waldorf. That is why I am telling you this on your face and not behind your back: Stop pretending, cut the lies and be yourself." He could see the anger burning in her eyes.

"I don't need friends who like to insult me. Go back to Sparks, if you want to play."

It's his turn to be surprised by her reaction. No one tells Chuck Bass what to do! He looks at her, from the head to toe and smirks. "Oh, I intend to. Goodbye Waldorf."

He turns on his heels and goes away, leaving Blair Waldorf behind, sobbing.

* * *

Neither of them tells anything to Serena or Nate. But their attitude is so out-of-the-ordinary that the two blonds find the truth soon. Chuck is constantly away, always with Carter or Georgina. Blair is snapping at everyone and is in hysterics. They avoid each other at any cost and always find over the top excuses. Seeing their best friends like this makes Serena and Nate sad and irritated, so they took the matter in their own hands.

* * *

It's a beautiful Sunday, a nice excuse for Lily Van Der Woodsen to throw a brunch and show off her new art additions. It's the perfect opportunity for Serena and Nate to make their plan come true. Ten minutes after he and his parents arrived, Nate goes to find his best friend.

"Hey Chuck, Serena asked for you to go in Eric's room and help him with his bow tie. I would have gone, but you know how I am with these things…"

"Say no more Nathaniel." Answers Chuck and lefts to Eric's room.

He enters the room and locates Serena's five-year-old brother next to Blair Waldorf, who tries to tie his bow tie. "Waldorf, what are you doing here?"

Before Blair could say anything, they hear Serena yelling "Now Eric!" The young boy runs out of his room, while his sister and Nate close and lock the door. They can hear Nathaniel's voice crystal clear. "You two are going to be locked in there till you become friends again. If not, you're out of the Non-Judgmental Breakfast Club! Eric here is more than happy to become a member!" And with that, the three blonds are gone.

Blair is angry. "That little crazy blondes! Who they think they are?" She keeps on scream and it's so Un-Blair that Chuck burst into laughter. She stops and turns to look at him. "Who are you laughing at?"

"You" Chuck simply says and keeps on laughing. Blair glares at him for a few seconds before she cracks and starts laughing too. "Oh, I'm so mad at you!"

His eyes glow. "You… mad at me? I'm mad at you!"

"Why?"

"Do you have to ask why? Ever since last year's Christmas holidays, you forgot I'm your friend too!"

"Yeah? That is why you're with Whoregina all the time, _Bass_?" She said his name as an insult.

"Georgina and Carter understand me a lot better than you'll ever do! And don't blame them. This is about you and me!" He snaps back.

"Is that true? What do they know about you? Do they know that you are constantly wearing purple because your father hates it? That every time he criticizes you, you are biting the inner side of your right cheek? I know that! So, don't tell me I don't care about you. Have you tell them that, when you are upset, you are talking to your mother? Do they know the guilt you are feeling? You know the answer, Bass, and it's no! So, don't tell me that I don't care about you. You and Serena and Nate and I are perfect on the outside, but broken on the inside. We help each other heal better than anyone else. So, don't tell me I don't care about you." Her voice cracks, she falls on Eric's bed and start crying.

Chuck doesn't know what to say, what to do. He approaches her and hugs her. They both feel it's special. "Promise me." He finally says.

A small whisper. "Anything."

"Promise me," he says again. "That you're never going to cry again for me. I'm your friend. I'm sorry for hurting you. I just… Promise me you won't hate me."

"I promise"

"I just wanted to feel that you are as broken as I am. I know it's not an excuse, I'm a terrible person. But, I care about you. About Nathaniel and Serena. And even little Eric. You are my true friends and I spoilt it all." He looks at his hands.

Blair has stopped crying and stares at him. "We are only humans. Little humans who want to find themselves, but we are friends we are family."

Chuck removes his bow tie and gives it to her. "This is my favorite bow tie. It's purple of course. It's a part of me, of my legacy. I want you to have it. With this bow tie I promise to never hurt you again…"

Blair laughs, takes off her headband and gives it to him. "This is my favorite headband. It's a part of me, a part of my heart. It's yours now. I want you to have. With this headband I promise to never hurt you again…"

They look into each other eyes and smile. "Nathaniel, Serena, I think it's time to get us out of here!"

The two blondes enter the room, see the brunettes and smile. "Are you two okay? I cannot have my best friend and my girlfriend not speaking at each other." Nate says and Serena laughs.

Chuck looks at Blair and she nods. "Everything is okay, Nathaniel."

"So, you won't mind if we have a Non-Judgmental hug." Replies Serena.

The four of them hug once more, feeling like a group for the first time in a while…

* * *

A/N: Yay! Happy New Year! New chapter for you guys… Did your year start well? Oh, I hope it did! What do you think about the little Chair fight? Well life isn't always bright… But with Chuck and Blair it can always be purple! Okay, that was a lame attempt to make a joke. I will stop before I totally make a foul out of me…

Hope you like it!

Xoxo

Under the Blue Sea


	5. Modeling Career

Chapter 5 – Modeling Career

* * *

"No, S. That's not right. You should be standing right here, next to Chuck, and wait for the priest a.k.a. Dorota to marry you. And you cannot act like a child, when you are supposed to be acting like an adult." cries Blair Waldorf.

"But Blair, I don't wanna do this. Maybe you should be the bride next to Chuck, since both Nate and I don't want to participate. It will be better that way." replies Serena with her calm voice.

"No!" Blair puts her foot down and refuses to say the truth between the blond girl's words. "I cannot be paired with Chuck! Nate is..."

"It's just a game, B." Nate interrupts her. "If you want, we can play something else, like 'Family'."

"That's smart Nathaniel, especially coming by you. I'm bored." says Chuck and lies on Blair's favorite canapé and asks a maid for a juice.

"Bass, to keep your feet down, will you?"

"What will happen if I don't, Waldorf? You are going to cry so much, I will drown? I know you're just pissed we don't do it your way, but we are all friends. You are not Queen B here. Got it?"

Blair is ready to kill Chuck, when an idea passes Serena' mind. "Blair, you and Chuck could be the parents! We have never done that!"

They both stand up; their eyes go wide and they scream "WHAT?" in unison. Their reaction is so funny that Nate tries hard not to laugh.

"You look already like a couple." Serena smiles, Nate turns his giggles into cough, both earning glares from their friends.

Suddenly, Chuck's eyes shine. He turns to Blair and then closes his eye to her. Their identical grins not only don't make the two blonde kids laugh, but they look a bit scared too, as they take a step back. After all, it isn't a secret that, separate, Chuck and Blair are little devils, but united they are unstoppable.

"This one" starts Blair.

"Is going to hurt" continues Chuck.

"Just a little." They end together, never taking their eyes off their victims. Suddenly, Serena and Nate are attacked by juice that ruins both their looks. After batting their eyelashes a few times they turn to the two brunettes.

"Oh, it's so on!" says Serena and sends a slice of apple pie on Blair's hair.

* * *

Eleanor Waldorf was closed in her offices talking on the phone with her assistant, Laurel, desperately trying to find child models for her new line "Waldorf for children".

"Maybe we should try that girl from "I am Sam". What was her name again? Oh, yes, Dakota Fanning. What do you think Eleanor?"

"Now, she's so young. I need someone with style, background around 7 or maybe 8."

"What about Lindsay Lohan then?"

"Laurel, stop trying to sell me a name like that. I need four kids, two boys, two girls, not a Disney movie star!"

All of a sudden, a loud 'SMARK' is heard. "What was that? Hold on a second, Lauren. I need to check on Blair and her bratty friends."

"That's it!" Screams Laurel, definitely excited.

"What is it? Can you just wait a second and then explain to me?" Eleanor rolled her eyes at her assistant, even though she sure as hell couldn't see. Well, nobody is perfect, right? (Except maybe Eleanor herself, but that was another issue)

Seeing the room in front of her, Eleanor lets out a shriek so loud that the four kids stop their food fight to look at her. Blair is scared but tries to hide it. Serena is frightened. Chuck is smirking. Nate is just confused.

"Blair, what is that? You said that you and your friends will keep quiet! I have work. I'm afraid that Serena, Nate and Charles must leave immediately! And you deserve punishment, dear!"

Before any of the kids could say anything or Blair's tears start running down her face, Laurel's panicked voice was heard from the phone.

"Don't punish her yet and, for God's sake, don't through the little ones out! I have an idea!"

* * *

"What do you mean my son, a Bass, would be a model for a freaking, stupid line?"

"Bart, please. Don't talk like that. Not in front of the children! Eleanor, say something."

"Let him, Anne. He will never understand something as classy as fashion. He is new money after all…"

Chuck can tell that Bart is ready to say something really bad to Eleanor, something that Anne would find inappropriate.

"I, for once, am in for Serena to participate. It's her choice in the end. I was a model after all for some time, when I was younger…" Lily interrupts the fight, before it all begins.

The two other woman fight the urge to roll their eyes, while Bart turns to look intrigued at Lily, his eyes shouting the question he didn't want to ask in front of Anne and Eleanor. Oh yeah, and the children too.

He thinks carefully about it. It will bring positive advertisement to both him and his son. After all, Bass Industries could use a little more of the spotlight… Furthermore, there is no better entrance in the close society of UES than with three other high class kids that originates from old families. And it was a change for his son to be close with Blair Waldorf…. And for him to come closer to Lily Van der Woodsen…

"Charles, do you want to participle in this?" he asks his son coldly, his eyes never leaving Lily.

"Yes, sir."

"But I want no funny business. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, you'll excuse me. Some of us have actual work to do. Bye Charles."

"Bye Dad!"

And with that, Big Bad Bass is gone. The moment the elevator's doors close, Chuck lets out a loud "YES!" and starts jumping around happily. Soon, his friends join him in the celebration of one big victory against Bart Bass.

* * *

A little brunette looks through the four main pictures of her mother's line for kids. According to the concept, the kids are posing in couples, each couple representing the four seasons.

Nate and Blair are spring. They are dressed in bright colors: yellow, orange, green and a bit of pink. Nate is laughing, while Blair is trying to catch a digital butterfly. It's a pretty picture.

Serena and Chuck represent summer. They are dressed lightly in white and blue. Chuck has a big smirk on his face (extremely similar to Bart's one), since he gets to kick sand to Serena and she fights right back. Blair thinks they give each other a brother-sister look that makes you want to smile. It's so cute!

Next comes autumn with Nate and Serena. Green, khaki, red, maroon, beige and brown cloths are the protagonists to a picture filled with dead leaves. Serena is posing like a real live model while Nate, holding a fake camera, is supposed to be taking shoots of her. It's a pretty picture.

The final picture is the one of Blair and Chuck. Winter. He is wearing a crème suit with a purple bow tie. Her dress has the same shade of purple, her headband the same shade of crème. Matching. Fake show falls and they are dancing. He is spinning her around and their smiles seem so real. Maybe they are. Their eyes are sparkling. They are so beautiful. It's just perfect.

Blair looks closely on the two versions of herself. In the first one, her smile is nice, the kind of smile everyone expects her to have on her face. The second smile is genuine, it reflexes her soul. She feels that the Blair that took that photo with Chuck is indeed a beautiful Blair.

She signs. She takes the photo of Spring and puts it in a beautiful frame that, from now on, will standing on her vanity table. Then, she opens a drawer and pulls out a little box. It is from silver with little diamonds and purple stones that form her name. It's from Tiffanies; it's from Chuck, for her last birthday.

"Just hide here your dirtiest, little secret" he said. Perfect for that little pictures, that little sparkle that could be enough. Perfect to hide that little secret deep, deep inside.

It hurts. Does it hurt to hide secret or does it hurt to hide love? Because today Blair Waldorf hide in a little box from Tiffanies the thought that Nate Archibald may not be her Prince charming….

* * *

Hey everyone! This chapter has everything: NJBC fun, an almost-classic Eleanor Waldorf breakdown, a bit of Nair, a bit of Serenate, a bit of Bart and Lily (how is it called really?) and of course Chair. Thoughts? Like it or not? Should I continue like this?

You know you love me,

Xoxo

Under the Blue Sea


End file.
